


Mischievous Support

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is naughty plotting afoot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischievous Support

****Title:** ** ****Mischievous Support.** **

**Fandom:** **Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 601

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(** **[DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)** **,** **[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** **)** 2013 Prompt 16: Christmas Party Games.

This is the twelfth part of my **[Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)** series.

**Summary** : In which there is naughty plotting afoot...

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

 

**Mischievous Support.**

Harry eyes Minerva's innocent grin with gut-churning concern as she shakes her head in half-hearted denial of his not so veiled accusation.  
“Of course we aren't planning to embarrass out dear headmaster with any sort of... risque... Christmas party game. Hogwarts' annual do tends to be rather tame, Harry. You've nothing to worry about on that front.”

“You guys have been whispering behind our backs all week long, Minerva. Severus is fretting non-stop about it and I don't want him to be hurt by whatever you're plotting.”

His former head of house startles, finally engaged properly in the conversation by his rather direct retort.  
“Are you sure Severus is fretting? He doesn't look particularly worried to me...” She points out, motioning towards the headmaster with a delicate shift of her chin.

Severus is sitting in his usual spot by the staff-room's fireplace, seemingly lost inside the ancient book he's been reading since dinner time with the kind of all-consuming focus that makes Harry wish he could turn himself into a dusty encyclopedia, just to be able to sit on that scrawny lap and have those ebony-colored eyes study him as if he's the most amazing thing they've ever seen...

He sighs, looking fondly at that bent head while rubbing the back of his neck in a determined attempt to ignore his ridiculous book-related jealousy, concentrating on answering his companion's remark:  
“Just because he doesn't show you his fears doesn't mean they aren't there. He's too private to take any sort of personal ribbing with the kind of grace I might show. Please don't put him on the spot, Minerva. I know you'd do it with the best intention, but... I don't think he'll take it very well.”

She frowns thoughtfully, worrying the soft skin of her lower lip with her teeth as she considers his words.  
“We can't let your lovely news remain unacknowledged. I don't think you understand how hard it's been to watch him turn his back on every romantic attachment that came his way out of fear that his role as a spy for the order might end up putting any lover of his in mortal danger. He's been alone for so long and we've felt so guilty about it... We can't allow him to imagine that we don't care about his new relationship at all. That is out of the question, Harry.”

A thick lump settles in the pit of his stomach as he watches her wipe a small tear from the corner of her eye, realizing that he has no right to put a stop to whatever it is the rest of the staff wants to do in order to show their support of Severus' current happiness.  
“At least tell me what you're plotting, so I'll be ready to deal with whatever trouble you cause with your shenanigans.”

Minerva chuckles so wickedly that each and every single fiber of his being tenses in alarmed reaction to the mischievous sound.  
“I promise you it doesn't have anything to do with party games, Harry. We are not planning to offend our dear Headmaster with lurid innuendo, since chances are that he'll miss the entire point of that, anyway. We are going to get his attention firmly away from his heavy books with a naughty gift or two, that's all. He'll blush like mad and stammer for a while, but I promise you this, my dear boy: Severus Snape is going to be having gloriously filthy thoughts by the time we are through with him, so you better get ready to deal with that kind of... trouble.”   
 

**TBC**   
  
**  
**


End file.
